The Goddess of Music
by N.C Jamison
Summary: This story takes place after the Disney movie Hercules. Pallas the Goddess of music, is the young daughter of Hades and Persephone. Unlike all the other Disney villains, Pallas wants to be good but her parents forbid it. So what will happen to Pallas? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Disney's Goddess of Music"

"Badda bing! What I tell ya, she's beautiful just like her mother." "Oh Hades." Persephone blushed. "But She has your eyes Hades." Said Maleificent. "And his hair." Cruela Devil said. "Yes but what powers does she posses?" Jafar asked. "She's too small darling, too small." Ursula said. "People please, the fates will be here soon to tell us what goddess she is and how powerful she is." "And she's small because she was BORN just two hours ago,Ursula." Hades smirked. It seemed like every villain in Disney world was in the Underworld just to see the daughter of Hades. People like Maleificent, Evil Queen, Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruela Devil, Ursula, Scar and many more. "Sir god of evil, the Fates are here" Panic said. "Aw jeez. Come on hon." Hades said to Persephone holding the baby. Hades put on a fake smile and said, "Ladies, this our daughter-" "Pallas we know!" Clotho said. "Anyways we wanted to know the fate of our baby girl here." Persephone said. "First we would-" "Like to know what goddess she is, we know!" "I KNOW you know. I get the concept." Hades said irritated. "She is the goddess of music. She will be very talented and very intelligent." "She will be loved and inveighed by Zues above." "Haha that's what I like to hear." Hades said. "But she will not be a villain for she will not like it." While they disappeared they said, "If you in courage this behavior you will be defeated." Then they was gone. "Hey wait what do you mean I'll be defeated?!" Hades asked concerned. "Hades." "What?!" Then Persephone smiled and looked at Pallas. "D-d-daddy!" She squeaked. "Aww!" Pain and Panic said. "Ya know what? I'm not gonna worry about this anymore, I'm a father now and I'm gonna focus on what's important to me. That's you kid." Hades said picking up Pallas and kissing her forehead. "Our little Pallas, goddess of music." Persephone said.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

"I hear the voice on the wind. I hear it call out my name." The spirits in the river of souls held on to the boat as I sung to them. "Listen my child child you say to me. I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free! I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice I will remain. I am the voice in the fields when the summers gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long. I am the voice of the future. I am the voice. I am the voice. I am the voice. I am the voice!" "Pallas!" My father called. "Coming!" I turned to Charon and said. "Thank you Charon." He knotted his head as I went on to my fathers throne room. "Pallas, I didn't know where you were. You alright?" He asked. "Yeah dad. Just like I always am. Just singing to the souls. Same old, same old." "Well if your bored why don't you go see one of your evil little friends?" Then I got an idea. "Oh yeah! I'll just go see Safari! You know Jafars daughter?" "Ok but take Pain and Panic with you. Pain! Panic!" "Pain and Panic reporting for duty!" Pain and Panic said. "I need you two to watch Pallas while she visits her little friend." "Yes sir!" As we left the Underworld Panic asked, "So where are going?" "We're going to visit Hydie." Hydie was my best friend and my cousin. She is the daughter of Hercules who is also the one who defeated my father when he tried to make take over Mt. Olympus. Hercules is also the son of Zeus, so Hercules is actually my dads nephew but he doesn't like me going around them. "Oh your dad isn't gonna like this." Pain said. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." When we appeared in front of Hercules' house I saw Hydie throwing heavy discs, each one heavier than the last. When she threw theist disc in the air I shot a flame at it and shattered it. At first it frightened her but then she turned around and smiled. "Pallas!" She said hugging me. "Hey kiddo! How are ya?" "Uncle Herc!" I said hugging him. "Where have you been hiding kid?" "Well sometimes dad won't let me leave the underworld." " I know how that is." Aunt Meg smirked. "I see you've been working on your weight lifting." "Well I am the Goddess of strength." "Just like her old man." Herc said proud. "So you wanna go for a ride?" Hydie asked. "Sure!" "Hold on you two. Be careful, don't go too far and stay out of Olympus." Herc said. Hydie and I ran around back and got Pegasus. "Hi boy!" Hydie shouted. I held on tight as we went higher and higher. When we was ting over Athens, I raised my hands and touched the clouds. Went even higher and became surrounded by clouds. We looks down and could see Olympus. Oh how I wanted to go there. I was Zeus' own niece and in yet father and I was band. It was such a beautiful place. My biggest goal was to one day prove myself worthy and dog for all the gods of Olympus. As I looked at Olympus with sadness, Hydie held my hand tightly as if she understood. We kept on flying and eventually flew over the ocean. My firry hair flickered like a candle in the wind. We was so close to the water that I touched it with tips of my fingers. Then we flew back home. "That was so fun!" I said. "Eh sometimes you get use to it." I pet Pegasus and said, "I wish I had a horse like Pegasus. All of our horses are mean." "Come on let's get something to eat." We went inside and got some fruit. "Hey Pallas how's your singing coming along?" Herc asked. "It's pretty good. I like singing to the souls." "Why don't you sig us something? I haven't heard you in a while." I thought of something and then in sang. "*I don't know where I am. I don't this place. Don't recognize anybody. Just the same old day to face. See these people they lie and I don't know what to do anymore. But there's you to keep me safe from harm. There comes you to take me in your arms. Is it just a game? I don't know.*" "That was beautiful Pallas. Did you write that?" Meg asked. "Yeah." I looked over and Pain and Panic were crying, "Oh it's so beautiful!" Pain said hugging Panic. We just rolls our eyes in amusement. Then out of the corner of m eye I could see a dark figure. "Oh no." I whispered, "How did you know I was here?" "Well I called Jafar to check up on you. When he tells me you never came." "It didn't hurt for her to visit us." Herc said. "We'll anyways. We better go now. Come on Pallas." Dad said irritated. "Bye Hydie." I said giving her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got home dad REALY expressed how he felt. "Pallas, honey. I love ya to death, literally! But would you please STOP HANGING AROUND THEM!" Dad said covered in red flames. "Hades calm yourself." Mom said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I never get to see Herc and we're family! I'm tired of being in this gloomy Underworld!" "You will not say HIS NAME in this house!" "What? Hercules?" "YES THAT NAME!" Then I had a sly idea. "Hercules." "Umm Princess that's not such a good idea." Panic said. "Hercules, Hercules, HERCULES!" Then KABOOM! He exploded with anger and fire. "Fine then if your so tired of being in this gloomy Underworld. You can come with your mother and I to the Villain Seminar dinner tonight. That way you'll be around other villains like us." Then I realized I had made a mistake by making dad angry. That night the villain dinner was held at Jafars palace in Arabia. That was were all the villains in Disney World were. "It's good to see everyone here tonight. Sometimes it's good to just be around us villains instead of those arrest rat heroes." Jafar said. We walked over to a table where Maleficent, Jafar and a few more villains were. My parents sat down and started talking to them. As they were talking I noticed that some of they're conversations were how they were defeated by Aladdin or Peter Pan. Then I started thinking 'why are they still talking about this as if it happened yesterday? It happened years ago.' It was this kind of stupidity that separated everyone. The last time everyone was together like villains and heroes, it was the House of Mouse. Too bad t had been closed down since 2003. Mickey Mouse use to host it. It was a theatre where you could eat and watch funny skits. Some times random people could pro-form. I really wish I could have seen that place. "Hello fire flame!" I heard a voice say behind me. "Hi Safari, Nook, Nile." Safari was the daughter of Jafar and Maleficent. She was my "villain" friend. Nook and Nike was the twin sons of Captain Hook and Vanessa. They were like Safaris henchmen. "So what have you been doing lately?" "Not much. Here and there." I said trying to walk away. "I heard you were suppose to come to my house." Safari smirked. "I don't see why you would want to hang around them anyway." Nook said. "Well Hydie is my cousin." "Yeah but they're so weird. What do you think Nile?" Safari put Nike on the spot. Out of a the villain children, Nile was actually ok. Except when he set fire crackers off under the table but he was pretty quiet. "Well I'm nice to weird people because you never know when they could turn on ya." Nile joked. "So what are you saying Pallas?" "I'm saying I don't want I be a villain." My parents glared at me while everyone gasped. "Did she just say she didn't want to be a villain?" Hook asked. "She's joking." Mother said. "No I'm not. I dot want to be a villain." Dad and mom got up, arm and left back to the Underworld. "How could you NOT WANT TO BE A VILLAIN?" Dad asked in flames. "You was born a villain! This is all in your head! You CAN NOT be a hero! I FORBID IT!" "Why are you two doing this to me? Maybe I don't want to be a villain! It's like everyone's got this thing in they're head where everything is a problem! Do you realize that I have never once seen Olympus? Do you realize that I'm not even aloud to SEE MY OWN FAMILY?" "What has gotten into you?" Dad asked getting very angry. "Maybe it's cause I'm JUST LIKE YOU! I CAN GET IN FLAMES TO YA KNOW!" I said in red flames. "A sir?" Panic said. "WHAT?" "You got a letter f-f-from m- Mickey Mouse." Dad looked confused and took the letter. "You Hades have invited to the grand reopening of the House of Mouse. Opening 7:00pm to 9:30pm tomorrow night. The new owner Nikki Mouse son of Mickey." When dad got down reading the letter I asked, "Can we go?" "No. I don't want to be around those annoying people you call friends."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I snuck out of the Underworld. I went to Hydies house and appeared in her room. She was frantically searching for something. "What are you looking for Hydie?" "Oh Pallas your here! I-I-I'm looking my new dress for a party tonight. Did you get a letter? I guess the heroes are invited too." "Yeah m invited." "Are you gonna come? Are you aloud?" "No but I'm gonna go." "How?" "Well I thought maybe you could take me. And my dad wouldn't even notice. But I don't know. It wouldn't be long and- you see the villains are invited too but I don't know how my dad would react if he came. If I come and he doesn't know it, I'll blend in with everyone else and you won't even know I'm there. Please Hydie?" "Sure but only if you help me find my dress and one of your own." I smiled and hugged her. "Your the best cousin ever." "If only we were sisters." Hydie smiled. That night we want to the House of Mouse. Everyone was there and some I didn't even know. Hydie had on a beautiful white dress with fringes hanging from the sleeves. Her ginger hair was up in a bun with feathers hanging from it. I, on the other hand, had on a long black dress with wide silk sleeves. My hair was under a hood sown to my dress and sunglasses so no one would notice me. "Hi Hydie! Who's this?" A high pitch voiced girl asked. "Sophie this is my cousin Pallas. She's one of the gods. She's very nice and pretty." How could Hydie lie like that? I wasn't pretty but I was nice. What girl has blue fire for hair? When the girl walked by Hydie said, "That was the daughter of Snow White." That explained the annoying happy-go-lucky attitude and short black hair. Oh no, I'm turning into my father! As we walked in with Herc and Meg, Hydie told me about all the kids there. So she pretty much knew everyone and I didn't. They treated me pretty nice but what I didn't like was how they were talking about the villains. I happened to look over and hear the son of Prince Charming, Charles say, "Well I see none of the villains showed up. I'm kindly glad about that. I mean we have the music, the style, the food. All we need is some kind of mayhem to show up." I tried to contain my anger. After they showed a few cartoon shorts and some entertainment, they started playing music and some of the kids started dancing gloomy like. Everyone was dressed nice while I looked like Carrie from the horror movie. Then Hydie leaned over and whispered, "I've got an idea. Why don't you go up there and sing your song Wonderland?" "I don't know I haven't practiced it." "I could cut the lights and turn on the strobe lights." I looked around for a moment, "I'll do it." I headed towards the stage. The place went black as I let down my firry hair. The strobe lights turned on and the back ground screens turned firry blue as the music began to play. "*I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not red riding hood but I think the wolves have got me. Don't watch the stilettos I'm not-not Cinderella. I don't need a nite so baby take off all your armor. I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in fairy tales. I dot believe in fairy tales but I believe in you and be! Take me to wonderland. Take me to. Take me to wonderland. Wonderland. Wonderland. WONDERLAND!*" while I was singing I felt so free. Finally I was singing for people who wasn't just my family or souls. Then all of a sudden the lights kicked on and everyone was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed. I looked up at the sous booth. I didn't see Hydie but I did see Safari, Nook and Nile. Everyone gasped and started saying things to me. "I know who that is! That's the daughter of the villain Hades." One of the boys said. "Yeah! What's a villain doing here?!" Asked Cindy, daughter of Cinderella. "No wonder that song was about our parents! Shes a villain! She was mocking them!" Said Charles. "I'm sorry! It's not like that! I-I just wanted I fit in! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Then Hydie ran on stage. "I'm sorry Pallas. Safari caught me by surprise and threw me out of the booth!" I laid my hand on her shoulder. Then I heard clapping as I could see Safari walking up to the stage with Nook and Nile. "Bra Va! Great job my dear sister." Safari said. "Why would you do this?" I asked, "You was my best friend!" "Because your my friend! Not hers, MINE! And you think your so smart trying to become one of them. You'll always be a villain! You can't change. So when ever you come to your senses. We'll be at home. Bye bye!" As Safari walked away I walked off the stage and into the back kitchen crying. While everyone sat there dumb founded, Hydie said, "What's the matter with you people? You were all treating her kind later! Why is she so different now?" As I cried, Nikki came up to me and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were a golly good singer!" "(Sniff) thanks but (sniff) I don't think they really appreciated it." "Lets try this again except next time you can be the entertainment." "I don't understand." "I know not many people showed up tonight and it didn't go so well but I've got an idea." "I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

That next week Hydie and I snuck off to the House of Mouse and helped make letters. We also decorated and cleaned it up more. The idea was to write a letter to all the villains saying that only villains are invited and the same thing to the heroes. "Well thank you two girls for helping me." "Your welcome but I just hope they all come." That night my parents wanted to talk to me. "Pallas honey we're so sorry for getting onto you about being a villain." Mom said. "Your mothers right. We're your parents and we need to stand by you and support what ever decision you want." "And if there's any way we can make it up to you tell us." Mom said hugging me. "Well tonight is a party at the house of Mouse and its only for villains. Would you go?" "Sure what time is it?" "It's on two hours." "Well I guess we better be getting ready then." I smiled and hugged them. I went to my room an got ready then we left. When we got there it was early and I noticed some people I had never seen before. They were animal like creatures. I sat down beside the red headed girl and said, "Excuse me but what's your name?" "Oh I'm Addy. Addy Doppler daughter of Amelia and Delbert Doppler. Those three children over there are y siblings! My family is from the story Treasure Planet. Who are you?" She asked in a very kind voice. "I'm Pallas goddess of music. In the daughter of Hades and Persephone over there." "Oh! Well nice to meet you! Later on they're going to show a trailer of our new movie soon called The Doppler Adventure! I think you might like it." Soon enough people started pilling in. The first ones to set things off was Ali, son of Aladdin, started fighting with Safari. Then Nook and Nile started fighting with Piper, son of Peter Pan. Then to make it worse the adults started fighting with each other as well. Nikki got on stage and started announcing something but no one would listen. So I got on stage and said, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Look at you people! All you do is argue with each other!" Every one stopped and looked at me. For years you just fight with each other! I'm sick of it! It's either they done this or they done that! IM SICK OF IT! Villains stop trying to pick a fight! Be glad that you have the heroes! You need one another! Heroes stop treating the villains like trash. With out them there is no hero. All of these battles it happened YEARS ago! You've all forgotten who you are and left the rest of us off to the side. My name is Pallas daughter of Hades and Persephone and all I'm saying is. Can't we all just get along? Because I can." Everyone looked ashamed. Then Nike said, "I can." "I can't too." Nook said. Then the kids started to agree. "I'll try." Safari said. Then the adults agreed. I walked over to my dad and said, "So dad can you deal with being defeated?" "...Eh. Yeah. For you I can." Dad said smiling. "Well if everything is taken care of. Who's ready to party?!"Nikki said with excitement. Everybody cheered. I got back on stage and Nikki said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Pallas, singing her new song Dark Side!"

"There's a place that I know

it's not pretty there and few have ever gone

if I show it to you now

will it make you run away

or will you stay

even if it hurts

even if I try to push you out

will you return?

and remind me who I really am

please remind me who I really am

everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

like a diamond

from black dust

it's hard to know

what can become

If you give up

so don't give up on me

please remind me who I really am

everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

don't run away

don't run away

just tell me that you will stay

promise me you will stay

don't run away

don't run away

just promise me you will stay

promise me you will stay

will you love me? ohh

everybody's got a dark side

do you love me?

can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but we're worth it

you know that we're worth it

will you love me?

even with my dark side?

don't run away

don't run away

don't run away

promise, you'll stay"

At the end of the dog I burned off my black dress and revealed my golden one. Everyone stocks up and clapped in shock. I looked over at my parents who were clapping and smiling at me. Then for the first time everyone was together. I didn't have to change who I was, I didn't have to prove myself worthy. All I had to do was be me. Pallas, goddess of music.

THE END


End file.
